


Welcome to the Murder House

by AngelineTrent



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelineTrent/pseuds/AngelineTrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Murder House remembers its past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Murder House

The proverb says that every house has a soul and that’s exactly my case. I went through the years and you know me as the “Murder House”. As far as I can remember, I have always been capable of thinking, feeling, but nobody, not even you can’t hear me. At first I thought my life would be ideal. I was built in a peaceful area and, dare I say, I was the most beautiful of all the houses. But I quickly became disenchanted. I always felt alone and there was so much pain inside of me. Cries, tears and so much suffering. My only bright spot was this little man, Thaddeus, the son of my creator. He was so sweet, so happy. But one day, what would happen, happened. One man took him and the sadness came over me like never before. The days passed when he returned. His little lifeless body tore my house’s heart. I wanted him back from the dead, I wanted him to grow up by my side to protect him. Luckily, my wish came true but he was now a creature of darkness. Thaddeus was the first. Now they are legion.

The years passed, the dead were many, but yet I could keep them with me, in me. It is a rather unexpected power that I was able to develop. But I prayed for them to stay forever. They are unaware of their fate, of what happened to them. But yet I don’t feel happier. My human beings have become so sad, so alone. What had I done? What had I become? I am the only source of their damnation, but I wanted so badly to be loved, me, the old house. I know I could stop everything, send them to their rightful place in another world …but I just can’t. Giving up now would be to find myself alone. I can’t be one of these ordinary houses of the quiet suburbs of Los Angeles. Would be as if I lose my own soul, I think. But in my misfortune, I had an unimaginable chance. I had seen many little humans grow, evolve and remain frozen in time, just like my young Tate. They have become my children, my friends, and my family.

And then there was my last family, the Harmons. People that I carried in my house’s heart and knew how to take care of me. People to whom I couldn’t avoid the misfortunes that have befallen them. Then, when their time came, I kept them with me where they could be happy. They are the last and that’s just fine.


End file.
